pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:E/any Savannah Support Hero
__TOC__ Discussion It's a pretty obvious combination, but I've been using it for months and it's the best nuker hero yet. — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] (''talk''* ) 05:46, 19 December 2007 (CET) : Mwah, I would like some minor-selfheal, like Aura of Restoration instead of Ancestor's Rage. But in combination with something like another Ritualist using Splinter Weapon, it would be tremendous. By the way, do you mind if I add this build to my build:Team - HM Splinterway ? [[User:Adriaanz|'Adriaanz']] (''talk''* ) 08:30, 19 December 2007 (CET) ::Not at all. — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] (''talk''* ) 09:01, 19 December 2007 (CET) :::Has anet changed the way heroes use Splinter? Last I knew they use it on themselves. In the usage, heh. You sure there isn't a better option over Splinter? It's only really good if spammed, and having to micro the hero every six seconds after they've let off their AoE is a pain. Also, with the recharge on the fire spells, GoLE > Fire Attunement imo. --Mafaraxas 09:03, 19 December 2007 (CET) ::::Heroes are good at splinter spamming, you don't actually have to micro it every six seconds. It's just that they only cast it when you're in battle so it can help to micro before engaging tougher mobs. Tycn 09:07, 19 December 2007 (CET) Imho This build is meh at max. 3 30sec Recharge and a 25 sec recharge spell. They all scatter the mobs like hell, and you use Spliter Weapon and Ancestors' Rage. Contradictions ftw? I prefer my Dual attunement nuker over this. Everyone his likes and dislikes, I suppose. --84.24.206.123 15:34, 20 December 2007 (EST) :It is extremely average. A N/Rt or Rt/any provides much better melee support. Anyway, seems likes there are better damage supports. --20pxGuildof 15:56, 20 December 2007 (EST) ::WTB energy management even for a hero. These long recharge times are not going to be very good if you ask me personally... Joshgt2 (Talk) 19:40, 20 December 2007 (EST) :::My heros never go past 65 energy even with 10-15 energy skills. --71.104.108.249 22:36, 20 December 2007 (EST) immmm baffled to what made you think of splinter weapon ~cmitchh~ :The way it blows up everything in PvE. Tycn 23:05, 20 December 2007 (EST) ::lulz, the title says im ho. xD--[[User:Shadowsin|'S'h'a'd'o'w's'i'n']] 23:17, 20 December 2007 (EST) :::If you want to play that game... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YvX5TChyUUM --Mafaraxas 01:06, 21 December 2007 (EST) I would probably go Mind Blast with this for energy management then drop Meteor as heroes will just exhaust themselves and put in Breath of Fire instead or Mark of Rodgart. (Mr Pink57 19:00, 21 December 2007 (EST)) :How will they exhaust themselves when its 30s charge and exhaustion runs out after 30s? o_O - Rawrawr 19:38, 21 December 2007 (EST) HSR.... I've tried running Meteor on heroes before they just seem to burn a lot of energy with it, also they never seem to use it right (interrupt). Better off using something like Breath of Fire or if you take Mind Blast take Rodgarts Invocation and see what happens. (Mr Pink57 21:54, 21 December 2007 (EST)) :If heroes burn their energy on anything, it's RI. Even if you give them dual attunes, they don't bother maintaining them and kill their energy anyways. Since when has a 3s cast ever been an interrupt (other than against MS, lol)? Anyway, the KD and the one packet of damage is ALOT better than an extra 50 or so fire damage from Breath of Fire. Even with multiple casts of Meteor, (from HSR or boss killing) it doesn't really kill the energy. You're not in 24/7 battles in PvE, after all. --Mafaraxas 23:01, 21 December 2007 (EST) ::My heros always maintain dual attunes.Bob fregman 19:17, 22 December 2007 (EST) :::Mine don't. I have em run RI with 4 energy management skills on their bar because they suck so horrible at it. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 02:30, 23 December 2007 (EST) Bar ownsss — Skakid HoHoHo 16:06, 23 December 2007 (EST) :Don't heroes suck with MB? [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 16:10, 23 December 2007 (EST) ::You obviously know nothing about hero AI :/. --Readem :::Hah, I said something stupid enough to get Readem to respond. But really, I blame this. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 16:41, 23 December 2007 (EST) ::::MB is HB meta. I prefer SH/SH/TH with Fireball and DPS. Works well for me. PvE is so lulz. --Readem :I have em run LF in stead of PwK, but the rest of the bar's the same. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 17:51, 23 December 2007 (EST) If you really want Splinter and AR and no scatter, how about this? 79.138.143.231 16:22, 25 December 2007 (EST) :lol energy — Skakid HoHoHo 16:25, 25 December 2007 (EST) ::thought GG was LF for some reason. still heroes are incredibly stupid (even with MB, naybe its just a pve thing) — Skakid HoHoHo 16:28, 25 December 2007 (EST) A great nuker, for sure In Fildo 11:21, 26 December 2007 (EST) as said before.. recharge to long (who really relies on hsr?), no snare, scatter.. IF i HAD to use SH/SH/TH combo i'd rather bring Mark of Rodgort and Deep Freeze.. Vespertine 11:58, 28 December 2007 (EST) :I don't think the recharge is that big of a deal, really. Considering it's PvE, in most areas they'll be ready to go by the next mob. Doug Mcfawn 19:28, 28 December 2007 (EST) I'm going to go with "meh at max" from above. There's little synergy in this build, and way too much scatter, especially for HM. The Tenai/Searing Heat combo is way too popular compared to its effectiveness. Overall, it's not crap, it's just not great either. --Bishop 08:19, 30 December 2007 (EST) :It's an uber nuker, what makes you think so otherwise? Every nuker takes Searing Heat. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 09:36, 30 December 2007 (EST) ::RI. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 10:59, 30 December 2007 (EST) ::: AI spams GG and doesn't wait for RI. Pure micro build. 02:22, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Scatter. The power of TN/SH comes from repeated damage and burning. Neither of which take much effect in HM when the mobs have scattered. --Bishop 11:00, 30 December 2007 (EST) 40/40 equipment ??? sorry to ask, but what is a 40/40 equipment???? ----200.13.188.123 15:07, 2 January 2008 (EST) ,rt cc :A wand an an offhand which both offer 20% chance to halve skill recharge of fire spells and 20% chance to halve cast time of fire spells. They actually give 36% chance to halve casting time & 36% chance to halve skill recharge, but it's called 40/40 anyway. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 15:10, 2 January 2008 (EST) ::Kinda like how 2x4 wood planks are actually 1.5"x3.5"... yeah. --Mafaraxas 15:40, 2 January 2008 (EST) ::Actually, casting time is 32% chance of half cast time, 4% chance of quarter cast time. Skill recharge reduction is capped at 50%, so you can't get a quarter recharge with a 40/40 set. --— [[User:Edru viransu|'Edru']]/[[User talk:Edru viransu|'QQ']] 15:43, 2 January 2008 (EST) :::Hence you get 36 chance to halve either of them. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 15:43, 2 January 2008 (EST) :::Wait, cast can go 1/4? Thought it couldn't. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 15:44, 2 January 2008 (EST) ::::"Skill recharge reduction is capped at 50%, so you can't get a quarter recharge with a 40/40 set." Lol. :) Lord Belar 15:46, 2 January 2008 (EST) :::::Casting time. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 16:09, 2 January 2008 (EST) lol "Uses various AoE skills to blow up enemies. " lol Himynameisbobbyjoe 20:17, 3 January 2008 (EST) :Boomheadshot, imo. BaineTheBotter 08:13, 4 January 2008 (EST) Fire Attunement -> GoLE? With only 2 expensive fire skills on the same recharge as GoLE, it seems the better option. It's better e-management and not vulnerable to random enchant strips. Kabu To 12:45, 11 January 2008 (EST) :Heroes use GoLE erratically (with 5e spells), otherwise I'd agree with you. -- Mafaraxas 13:03, 11 January 2008 (EST) ::Assuming it isn't stripped, Fire Attunement will return 16 energy, not including the cost of casting it in the first place. GoLE saves between 5 (worst case) and 25 (best case) energy, isn't strippable, and is front-loaded energy management. It seems the better option for this build. Kabu To 14:41, 11 January 2008 (EST) :::Heroes use GoLE erratically (with 5e spells), otherwise I'd agree with you. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 13:44, 13 February 2008 (EST) ::::Meteor was nice to use, my heros didnt have a problem with energy-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] (Talk | 18:21, 1 June 2008 (EDT) Merged Into the variants of Build:E/any_SH_Elementalist. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 11:57, 25 October 2008 (EDT) can someone move to great? i always forget how to--Bluetapeboy 19:36, May 15, 2010 (UTC)